It is an object of the present disclosure to provide an improved dose counting mechanism for a drug delivery device, e.g. a small and reliable dose counting mechanism. Furthermore, it is an object of the present disclosure to provide an improved drug delivery device.
This object may, inter alia, be achieved by the subject of the independent claim. Advantageous embodiments and refinements are the subject-matter of the dependent claims. However, further advantageous concepts may be disclosed herein besides the ones which are claimed.